There are millions of mailboxes in use around the world, the majority of which are non-locking mailboxes. Mail delivered to a mailbox often includes sensitive information, such as social security numbers, bank statements with account numbers, credit card statements, tax information and the like which is advantageous to identity thieves. Mailbox security is thus an important concern for protection against theft of mail, including mail containing personal identifying information. Mail delivered by a postal carrier to a mailbox is often left unguarded for hours or even days at a time. Recently, increases in theft and overall concerns of personal security have drawn into question the wisdom of relying on non-locking mailboxes for mail delivery. Further, many mailboxes are susceptible to thievery because of their isolated and secluded locations.
Providing a locking mechanism on mailboxes provides a partial solution. A lock helps to ensure that mail and other articles are securely stored and that access is limited. Therefore, there is a need for a mailbox locking mechanism to deter or prevent the theft of mail from mailboxes.